


Win, Lose or Draw

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “One, two, three, shoot!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #527 "draw"

“One, two, three, shoot!”

Tony and McGee both thumped their closed fists into their open palms, in time with the count, then opened them, showing index and middle fingers in a V

“Scissors again,” Tony complained. “Step it up, Probie.”

“Me?” said McGee. “Stop picking the same thing I pick!”

“Again,” said Tony. “One, two, three, shoot!”

This time, they both opened their fists into flat palms.

“Best four of seven?” suggested McGee.

“Fine. One, two—”

“DiNozzo, McGee!” snapped Gibbs. When they both looked guiltily at him, he held up a quarter. “DiNozzo, call it.”

Tony grinned. “Heads, boss.”

THE END


End file.
